gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00P
Mobile Suit Gundam 00P (P for prequel) is a graphic novel serialized by Dengeki Hobby Magazine, featuring past events of Celestial Being before the current series. The first Volume was released in May, 2008. The story occurs 15 years prior to the events and continuity of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. There is a second season, which is dated 10 years later, and 5 years before Gundam 00 timeline. Krung Thep Krung Thep is an isolated space colony at Lagrange Point L3, operated by Celestial Being as a mobile suit development lab and factory. At a height and radius of 500 meters, it is one of the few operational colonies currently known to exist within Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The colony designation is a common shorthand of the full name of Bangkok in Thai, meaning "city of gods." Characters Celestial Being Ruido Resonance One of the four Gundam Meisters employed by Celestial Being in the period in which 00P is set. He is the designated pilot of the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea at Krung Thep. A skilled mechanic, and a senior member of the organisation, he also greated Chall Acustica after VEDA approved her as Meister. He later married Marlene Vlady and was the father of Feldt Grace. He and Marlene were killed in an accident involving Gundam Plutone, an incident which also caused Chall to be permanently scarred. Marlene Vlady One of the four Gundam Meisters employed by Celestial Being in the period in which 00P is set. A criminal forced by Celestial Being to serve as a Meister of a prototype Gundam unit at Krung Thep. As she does not support the organization's ideology, as such a remotely-detonable explosive has been strapped around her neck to keep her under control. Extremely skilled at piloting. Partner to Chall Acustica as of her inception as Meister. She is the mother of Feldt Grace. Chall Acustica At age 16, Chall was a member of Celestial Being and the designated Meister of a prototype Gundam unit. Selected for recruitment by Veda on the basis of her academic performance and her ranking in Power Loader competitions. Ruido Resonance believes that other qualities may have influenced Veda's arbitration. In Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, she is the commanding officer of Fereshte, having ceased active service as a Meister after an incident that scarred her face and prematurely whitened her hair. Following the completions of the testing of the Second generation and assisting with the development of the Third generation Gundams, she obtained permission from Veda to set up the branch of Celestial Being known as Fereshte. Gundam Meister 874 Designated pilot of the GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud. Though Meisters are typically referred to by codename, 874 is designated only by number. For unspecified reasons, she does not appear before the other members of the organization. Physically, she looks younger than 10, but her eyes seem far older. Joyce Moreno Doctor and a longtime friend of Ian Vashti from the time before they joined the Celestial Being. He was Celestial Being's medical doctor. He treated Chall when she was exposed to a large amount of GN particles as a result of her gundams drive overloading. Grave Violento A new protagonist introduced in the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. A third generation meister and agent for Celestial Being. Meister of GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. Despite his designation as a meister, Grave spends more time acting as an agent to acquire information on military operations in preparation for Celestial Being's debut and protecting the organization by manipulating intelligence to ensure Celestial Being remains a secret it begins its armed interventions. Hixar Fermi A new protagonist introduced in the second season Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. Pilot of GNR-000 GN Sefer. His jovial personality allows him to talk freely with almost anyone, even when meeting them for the first time. Hixar enjoys making others laugh, though has considerable trouble doing so with the serious Grave and dark-mannered Chall. Several years later, he appears in 00F as a Gundam Meister on orders from Veda to follow Fon Spaak, who has been working independently from Fereshte. While Hixar appears to be the same man from 00P, his personality however is markedly different and he is shown to have a remotely-detonatable explosive strapped around his neck. Human Reform League Delphine Bedelia Highly skilled and proud, Delphine is a test pilot from the Next Generation Development Technical Laboratory of the HRL and serves as the Tieren Kyitwo mobile suit's rear seat pilot. She is dislikes being partnered with super-soldier Leonard Fiennes and treats him rudely. Leonard Fiennes Leonard Fiennes is 7 years old.The front seat pilot of the Tieren Kyitwo sent from the Super Soldier Special Duty Organization to become a test pilot. Despite his age, he shows developing potential as a supersoldier, though he desperately wants to fulfill the role he has been given so he can die. AEU Fon Spaak Protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, he was a hired soldier of the AEU who pilots the mobile armor “Agrissa Type 7″ and lays a trap for Celestial Being's Grave. Story 'Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Season 1 (2292AD)' 'File No.01: Gundam Astraea' This chapter it is set fifteen years' before Celestial Being begins its first public armed intervention before the world. The world now is currently engulfed in a storm of epic reformation. Ruido Resonance took Chall Acustica to the factory bloc of Krung Thep in order to show her the gundams, he wanted to show her the Gundams' before anything else, as she deserved to feel the courage and vigor that he felt when he first saw a Gundam "This is... a Gundam?" Before Ruido could point it out, a huge mobile suit with a white base stood up. It was different from the Union’s and the AEU’s, and it wasn't a rough unit like the Human Reform League’s. Chall got the impression from the man near her. The unit had circular parts in its midsection, and the GN Drive inside was what defined Gundams. "Astraea," Chall mouthed. The mysterious weapon’s name didn't appear to give off any warmth. "It's fitting, don't you think?" It's named after the goddess of justice, the woman depicted on the Tarot card ‘justice’. She carries a sword in her right hand and scales in her left. "Chall nodded quietly. She couldn't take her eyes off of the Astraea. Ruido murmured, "Good," and continued his story for her. "But I dunno who selected the tarot card’s name for the Second-generation Gundam." Chall turned forcefully to face Ruido, her mouth and eyes wide open in disbelief. "Impossible. Twenty-two Gundam units were created?" "Huh?" Ruido questioned, not understanding what Chall said at first."But the tarot card is the twenty-second..." Ruido couldn't help but laugh, causing Chall to blush with embarrassment. 'File No.02: Gundam Meister 874' This chapter of the story is about a HRL battleship has gotten close to CB’s Colony Krung Thep, Gundam Meister 874 is gathering intelligence using the Sadalsuud, Ruido launches in Astraea to intercept the ship. The instruction that came from Veda was “Defeat”. Here, Ruido in the Gundam starts attacking the person. As Ruido, who has returned to Krung Thep, hung his head downcast inside his own room, Chall worries about Ruido and could not concentrate on anything. Marlene continues to gaze towards the outer space. 874, who looks at the 3 meisters’ appearance through Veda, decides that “It is necessary for me to continue observing the humans”. Because of this, 874’s thinking of what is necessary seems to be, for the sake of Veda that doesn’t understand human essence, for the sake of the understanding of humans, “I will enter human society, I will live the same as a human, I am an information terminal that will send information about my life.” 'File No.03: Astraea Weapons' Chapter 3, Ruido Resonance and Chall Acustica test out Gundam Astraea weaponry that it has a prototype GN-Sword and GN Launcher. It also shows the weaponry of GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F while fighting two Tierens. 'File No.04: Gundam Plutone' Discuss Gundam Plutone's weaponry and Specifications. 'File No.05: Crisis of Krung Thep' Because the development phase of Gundams in space has been completed, Veda gave instructions to switch development on earth. Marlene’s personal machine “Gundam Albulhool” has an aviation transformation function, therefore should be developed on earth. The second generation Gundam Meister arrived in a transport aircraft on a battlefield. Four HRL MS “Phantom” units are engaged in combat against Gundam Meister 874 and Gundam Astraea, the fight is completely a one-sided battle that ends in 36 seconds. Marlene who grasps a burned stuffed toy that seems to be from one of the children on the battleground murmurs, “Whatever tragedy happens is fine. I will do it, if it’s true that in the end, we can eliminate wars using the Gundams'.” 'File No.06: Ground Battle' Ruido shoots down the first Hellion Platoon that was examining the AEU’s Orbital Elevator. In addition, 874 sorties in Sadalsuud, sees the shadow of an approaching aircraft, she proposes that Ruido does a check to determine the risk. Ruido boarded a small AEU ship. Ian and Moreno are both asked, “Will you join Celestial Being?” Moreno goes, “What is this about?” 'File No.07: Ian Vashti' Introduces Ian Vashti getting into Celestial Being. Also, introduction of AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium. 'File No.08: Joyce Moreno' This chapter describes the “Mars Tragedy” named incident that happened many years ago. Marlene, who was a blue-collar worker, was riding in a space ship where an infectious disease caused by a mutated virus had an outbreak. Relief requested from neighboring space ships and earth did not come. Several days later, a man called "Robert Stad” alone appeared to rescue the sick. However, all people aboard the ship, except Marlene, are all dead. And, a part of those who died did not die of sickness. (Robert Stad has a son of the same name; that is Fon Spaak of Mobile Suit Gundam 00F). The Union, who was at in control of the space ship, attributed the crime to the rescued Marlene. As a result, she was convicted for a life sentence to pay for her crime, but her sentence changed when Robert Stad dies accidentally in space, and she joined CB upon Veda’s recommendation and she was to exist as “a part of the Gundam”. Veda recommended the attachment of a necklace with built-in explosives on her. The mission of the Gundam Abulhool starts. Chall who sees Moreno and Marlene’s exchange explains to Ruido that Marlene is “poorly skilled with Gundam”. AEU’s Hellion Platoon heads toward a guerilla village for battle. Recognizing this, Marlene in the Abulhool moves on to save the village. The Hellion attacks the Abulhool, and Marlene’s whole body is badly injured. Ruido, who sees Moreno treating Marlene, realizes the significance of the necklace. Is it a necklace that is for the purpose of binding the heart of Marlene, who possesses a very gentle heart? 'File No.09: Birth and Death' This chapter begins with a summary about the “Observers”. This is an organization bound by Veda who simultaneously observe through the current society’s living humans. New data is sent to these Observers. Among them are that the earth second generation Gundam development are finished, and entering into war intervention preparation tests was recorded. Ruido sorties in the Astraea in place of the injured Marlene who is still recovering from her previous launch. Ruido does not want Marlene to go out into the battlefield. He believes if he fights very well, then there’s no need for her to go out into the battlefield. Ruido exterminates the Helion force through Astraea. Marlene waited for Ruido who returned from the mission. She thanks Ruido. He confesses his love to her. Marlene also shows her feelings to Ruido. Chall cries in a corner of the maintenance facility as she finds out that two people’s exchange. Ian, who carelessly greeted her, just watched over her. At about this time, one Observer saw the data. “Veda does not possess emotions, therefore can not understand the human heart. For this reason, the human-endowed Observers is endowed with the right to veto,” he remarks. This is one phrase that seems to be like a lesson among the Observers. 'File No.10: Chall Acustica' It was two weeks since the Second Generation Gundams development had been officially finished. Celestial Being went into the plan of developing the Third Generation Gundams. It was at this time that Ruido and Marlene decided to get married. Chall blessed the two. Chall proposed the location of marriage ceremony for these two who she liked a lot. It was at the outskirts of HRL; a place where an extensive range of cherry trees can be seen as far as the eye can see. Gundam Meister 874 flew them in a small flying ship to the place. There was no wedding ring, but Ruido removed Marlene's necklace as a sign of his sincerity. Ruido took the permission from Veda to remove Marlene's explosive collar, effectively removing her from the Gundam Meister roster. It was not Ruido's intention to stop Marlene from fighting, but it was his wish for her to live her life free as a human being. And from here, Chall married Ruido to Marlene. Several years later, in the gap, Ruido and Marlene gave birth to Feldt. This false name “Feldt" (Feldt also has a "real name") was Ruido and Marlene’s idea, and Chall was also consulted. Marlene was also registered as a spare meister, but now her daily work was on watching over Feldt’s growth. Chall was pretty much similar. Because Ruido was the only mechanic among the second generation meisters, he was involved in the production of the Third Generation Gundams. When there was time, he spent it with Feldt, and Ruido informs the very young Feldt “This Gundam is dreadfully amazing…” However, the day after day peace did not last long. The group sensed a huge scale terrorist attack directed towards the HRL Orbital Elevator planned from the shadows by the AEU. Veda decided not to intervene, but Chall and gang worked up with an intervention plan anyway. As they couldn't use their beam weapons, the mission’s vital point is Gundam Plutone. The Plutone was to release high dense particles at the centre of the battlefield, which would then send all mobile suits around to malfunction and stop working. Just at the last moment that the GN Conderser of the Gundam Plutone started to run wildly, Chall was to eject in the core fighter to be out of danger. Ruido in Astrea was to retrieve the core fighter and retreat. Gundam Meister 874 was asked to cooperate by Ruido to retrieve the body of Plutone after the operation. Marlene volunteered to sortie as she couldn't stand and wait while Ruido and the rest where doing a risky armed intervention. The group prepared for the operation and then sortied. Moments later, Chall woke up in the sickroom while Ian and Moreno watch over her. As she wondered what had happened, she started to remember the operation. They were able to acquire the approval of Veda regarding the terrorist obstruction mission, but the core fighter’s escape system did not function. In addition, the level of particles was at higher levels than expected, with the possibility of a GN Drive explosion. Chall was shocked as the core escape system was working perfectly during the preparation. She started to think that there is an interference from a superior system in Veda. In order to save Chall, Ruido’s Astraea and Marlene’s Albulhool approached. “You must live” – These were the last words she heard. Ruido and Marlene, who bathed in a large quantity of GN Particles, instantly died. Chall was saved, but it left a huge scar on her left eye and the left of her body, her hair turned white. Gundam Meister 874 and the unknown pilot of the 0 Gundam recovered the Gundams and the GN Drives. The terrorist attack had been diffused, and there were talks between HRL and AEU. With her friends gone, the only things left from the original Chall are her body which was scarred here and there, and the hair ornament of Marlene. “Why did Marlene tell me, ‘Live!’? What should I do with my life?” There is no simple answer. To succeed the will of the two. To eradicate the dispute caused by war. The ideas of Aeolia changed in Chall as something greater. 'Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Season 2 (2302AD)' 'File No.11: Prologue' The chapter starts with Grave Violento flight testing the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel, with the 0 Gundam behind overlooking the test. There were five Third Generation Gundams, and with that, the GN Drive that was powering the 0 Gundam has to be passed on to the Rasiel Gundam. However, since the other Gundams were not yet tested, the 0 Gundams was used to accompany Rasiel during the test. It'll be the last time the 2 Gundams would sortie together. Among the Third Generation Gundams, the development of the Gundam Rasiel was closely monitored by Veda. Its purpose was considered classified and only a few people have access to that information. As a sign of secrecy, the Gundam was given the model number GN-XXX. Grave met with Ian Vashti after the test run. Ian asked about the performance of the shoulder thrust design on the Rasiel. Despite designing the Gundam, Ian has limited knowledge when it comes to the expected and actual performance of the Rasiel. Grave only gave praise about the system, which is less info of what Ian was expecting. Just then, another pilot, Hixar Fermi, appeared to intrude with their conversation. Hixar started proposing the idea of promoting women into the organization to lighten up the atmosphere. Grave, uninterested, walked away. Hixar tried to force Ian to convince Grave about it, but Ian wanted to pass from the topic as he already have a wife and a child. Hixar then expressed his frustration; despite having 2 women in their group, the dark Chall Acustica and the child-like hologram Gundam Meister 874, they weren't the type of women who were fit for a relationship. Hixar believed that hot women would be very helpful in the organization as it would boost the morale of the Meisters; he began planning to propose this concept to Veda. 'File No.12: Grave Violento' Discusses about Grave Violento pilot of Gundam Rasiel spends more time acting as an agent to acquire information on military operations in preparation for Celestial Being's debut and protecting the organization by manipulating intelligence to ensure Celestial Being remains a secret till it begins its armed interventions. Grave need to find 4 or more third generation Gundam meisters to pilot Exia, Dynames, Kyrios, and Nadleeh. The spare meisters Lasse Aeon, Eco Calore, and Amy Zimbalist were reviewed. Grave and Hixar, who hid Gundam Rasiel in GN Stealth for a mission, came into a town. Among the three meister candidates, as the result of the examination of a certain meister candidate, they identified a guy that the HRL Special Military force runs after. Certainly HRL’s, but why the exact person was chosen by Veda was not known. The meister candidate is a person called a “super soldier”. However, without a current success for a “super soldier”, they also move towards research reduction. Because the meister candidate also had split personality, they decided to dispose of him. Grave himself upon scouting thought that the demerits were numerous, but Veda’s decision is absolute. The mission called “Scout a beautiful woman in town for CB” was given to Hixar, and Grave confronts a target HRL Special Duty Force member “Shep Alwan”. Grave eliminates Alwan through his impossible physical strength. After that, with the unstealthed Rasiel, he eliminated 3 special force Tierens. Chall disposes of the remains of the Tieren with a destructive blast that does not leave a mark. The accident that involved this girl, who is a second generation Gundam Meister, is one of the biggest accidents in Celestial Being's history, second to the century-old incident in Jupiter. One that surprised Grave was that it was one of the missions accepted by Veda. Grave decided to look into the details of the event when he have the chance to do so. And then, Hixar’s mission was a failure. Hixar chased a girl when a disturbance happened on the main street. Hixar's mission was just a set up made by Grave to divert Hixar's attention away from Grave's scouting mission. Grave was able to complete his mission, however, Grave felt a bit sad for Hixar who was taking responsibility for his mission failure seriously. 'File No.13: Intelligence Agency' Grave piloting Gundam Rasiel accidentally battled with some random group of AEU Hellion Medium and defeats them in 46 seconds. The support group, consisting of Chall, Hixar, Ian and Moreno, later went to Grave's location to discuss the plan of concealing the identity of the Gundam. Hixar began to complain how Veda hadn't foreseen this accident happening, prompting Grave to correct him that Veda only predict events from calculating probability, not random events. The conversation accidentally reminded Chall of the accident with Plutone almost 10 years ago, sending the atmosphere into silence. Hixar immediately apologized for bringing up the topic and let Chall explain the rest of the plan. To hide the identity of the Gundams and its weapons, the group used Veda's information control to conceal what had happened. They also disposed of the parts with beam signature on them and sell the remaining parts to the black market. Moreno was also there to examine the remains of the pilots. Grave apologized for making his comrades work for his mess, but Hixar replied that if it's for a friend like Grave, they would not hesitate to help. Grave didn't gave a proper reply, which he would later regret in the future. Grave, who has left Chall and gang, started to work on the investigation mission about one of the meisters, Neil Dylandy. Grave's data said that around the time of his childhood, Neil lost his family and only his younger brother remains. Grave successfully examined his terrorist-hating aspect. He also left behind superior grades in sports marksmanship. After following Neil for 3 hours, Grave found out that Neil was generally liked by everyone. Neil took good care of his companion’s feelings. If this man is to be scouted, he may increase solidarity among the meisters, but that might be some very hard work. Not long, Grave noticed that he was being followed. Upon close inspection, he learned that Hixar, Ian and Moreno in disguise followed him. This infuriated Grave, for what they had done was a violation of the scouting's confidentiality. Despite making up excuses and pointing of fingers, the three eventually apologized to Grave. They sincerely explained that they were just interested in the new colleague. Out of his mind, Grave accidentally asked them about Chall's feeling about the new comrade. The three responded that Chall decided not to come as she didn't want to meet the Meister. Grave understood Chall's fear of having new companions, as she had lost her close friends before. He began to wonder if Neil would be able to heal Chall's past wounds; though he immediately discarded the idea as recruiting a Meister wasn't for healing an injured woman. However, his interest remains in eventually recruiting Neil Dylandy to their group. 'File No.14: Sefer Rasiel' Grave linked from a special terminal to Veda, and was given high access authorization only for information about the organization member candidates. He saw the data of "Leesa Kujo". A former AEU tactical forecaster, she obtained her capabilities as a tactician from an international university in the Union. She was a forecaster whose ideal tactics were to swiftly settle battles, minimize damage, and save lives. The commander-in-charge had the two different people set up an original strategy plan in the recapture operation of AEU facilities that have been occupied by HRL. The tacticians were Kujo and Mannequin. Mannequin was a rare genius who is currently enrolled in the university, and again and again had contributed to related many battle victories. So then, the two set up mission plans that were both extremes. Kujo's force, who have entered the institution, found Mannequin's Helion force who was following HRL soldiers, and simultaneously, Mannequin's force found a Hellion force. The two instructed that they needed to confirm whether the opposing force was an enemy or an ally, but the pilots from both sides commenced battle. The pilots also knew two strategists are competing, and their desire that their own strategist wins led to the fight against their own side. It was confirmed a few minutes later that it was a friendly force, but large damages have been done, and Leesa's lover had participated in it. Grave thought that Leesa Kujo experienced tragedy and might be sympathetic of Celestial Being's ideology. However, he wondered if her past could have a bad effect on her relations with his comrades. In his mind, it reminded him of Chall, who experienced the same deep sadness. He also wondered if Leesa's experience would be helpful to Celestial Being. Chall visited Moreno's medical office for her regular treatments. Chall, whose body has been bathed in an overdose of GN particles in the "Plutone Accident", had a heavy disability on her cells. Her telomeres are damaged, and regenerative treatment also couldn't be done. As it was said that cell division couldn't be done normally, without the ability to do renewal, she also couldn't live normally. 874 offered the nanomachines that repair the cell disorder. When the restoration of the telomeres was done, perpetual youth was achieved too. Moreno continued to study GN particle toxicology along with Chall's medical treatment. Veda approved of medical-related data access to Moreno. The medical treatment and biology data that had accumulated in Veda was huge and was very much needed by the armed organization. Few years ago, Gundam Meister 874 was constructed a body in preparation for the Third Generation Gundams' armed intervention, which she would partake. 874's body's production was constructed after a human being's, and was done by organism macromolecules. She was made out of the assembly of 60 trillion+ piled up cell blocks artificially made beforehand. This body was born in a few hours, but has a face of a 10-year old. Because this body was different from the one generated from the fertilized egg, there was no ontogeny. Hence, this body has eternal youth, they also do not grow. This body also possesses many nano-machines not found in humans. However, 874 thought, "If I use this body, could my life could be snatched away?". This was because 874’s thoughts about the plan changed since Ruido and Marlene were lost in the Plutone Accident. 874 accessed Veda, and her own will was transmitted. Because Veda respected her will, it decided that it would be best to give her body an independent character data, "887". Back to the present, Grave was investigating the Next Generation Technique Development Laboratory, whose purpose was not only to develop a new Tieren, but also to capture the escaped super soldier test subjects, which Test Subject E-57 was one of. Suddenly, pilots who were members of the Next Generation Technique Development Laboratory witnessed the Gundam Rasiel, and having relayed the news, the Next Generation Technique Development Laboratory started to move to capture the Gundam. Those who witnessed the Rasiel were First Lieutenant Delphine Bedelia, and Second Lieutenant Leonard Fiennes. Leonard was a super soldier dispatched from the super soldier facility, but his ability was not that high. Grave knew he fell into the trap of the new information about Test Subject E-057, who was not in the institute, but he felt no need to hurry. The GN Sefer that Hixar was piloting was coming, and he knew the height of the ability of the combined Sefer Rasiel. 'File No.15: Sefer Rasiel (2)' Grave, who noticed a Realdo force ahead, expanded the GN Stealth, and everyone who have started to move towards him halted. It seems he's trap in between the Union Forces and HRL's special forces. He analyzed the situation and patiently waited for his opportunity. At a Celestial Being headquarters on Earth, Hixar and Ian received the order to sortie. Ian advised Hixar to see Moreno as Hixar seemed to have caught a cold. Hixar protested that he's not sick, and his sneezing was just sign that women elsewhere were thinking of him, which made Ian comment that Hixar might not have a cold afterall as stupid people don't get sick easily. Sensing Ian's sarcasm, Hixar bragged that Ian himself keep his daughter from coming in their base in fear that she'll fall for him. From behind, Linda Vashti, Ian's wife, exclaimed that Mileina was too young to be involved in Celestial Being. Hixar and Ian were surprised and glad to see Linda on Earth. Linda just arrived from Lagrange 3 to send the GN Sefers that Hixar would pilot. Hixar complimented Ian and Linda for their work. He then sortied leading a troop of Haros with a total of 3 GN Sefers. With a part of the GN Sefer that was separated installed, Grave tackled the Realdo forces in Sefer Rasiel Form 3 one by one using the bits. He then faced the MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo on the ground, but it proved to be a challenge. It dodged Sefer Rasiel's bits and managed to shoot them down. Hixar's pod was also shot, and it crashed. Grave was ready for close combat battle, but at this point, 5 GN Sefers led by Gundam Meister 874 materialized, and they united one after the other at the core block at the back of Rasiel. Having 5 bits at the left and right side, Sefer Rasiel, signifying the 4th Form, was its natural appearance. Grave cornered the Tieren Kyitwo, but because of the battle continuation time limit, he let the Tieren go. Before the reinforcements of the Realdo force that had stopped their contact come in, the Gundam-related battle traces needed to be concealed. Leonard, who got out of the Tieren Kyitwo after it left the battlefield, trembled. Delphine softly caressed his face. If not for Leonard, they would had been killed already. Delphine thought that surely next time, she would want to have victory in her own hands for Leonard. 'File No.16: AEU Assault' The scene starts with a group of mercenaries piecing together mysterious things that happened 10 years ago in the HRL Elevator, the mysterious distribution of mobile suit parts in the black market and the appearance of a mysterious object fighting against the HRL's prototype Tieren. Their leader, Fon Spaak, realized the force behind these events and ordered his men to prepare for battle. The group sent a rumour of the appearance of a mysterious mobile suit on the desert. The Delphine and Leonard went to the location and mobilized the Tieren Kyitwo to look for the Gundam, but the appearance of the AEU forces sent odd premonition to Leonard, and the two immediately retreated from the scene. Grave noticed the Kyitwo retreating, but noticed the AEU forces on the area. By deducting the facts, Grave concluded that the AEU force spread the the information about the Gundams. Since it was only the group that has the info in the AEU, according to Veda, Grave went on to annihilate the enemy small force. The Hellion machines were shot down one by one, and those who remained retreated. Grave then received a light-wave communication from the Agrissa Type 7 that remained, and it asked, "Why, don't you want to know how I know about your team's existence?" At this question, Grave hesitated to attack. The enemy opened his cockpit, with both of his arms raised as a sign of surrender. Grave decided to confront the pilot about what he knew. The Rasiel landed in front of the Agrissa, but when the machine was near, suddenly the Agrissa covered the Rasiel in a plasma shield that was expanded. At the enemy's hands was a remote-control for his Agrissa. It was a trap the Gundam can withstand, but Grave was exposed to these big electric shocks which can kill him. However, Grave was made to pilot the Gundam in combat; a particle beam is fired from the Rasiel, silencing the Agrissa. The enemy pilot safely got out of the cockpit and jump down from the top of 30 meter tall mobile armour. Grave called to the enemy pilot, who, despite his injuries, had begun to walk away as if nothing had happened. The man turned around. Grave removed his helmet and exposed his face, hoping the enemy to respond the same. "A long haired chap?," the blond boy replied as he took off his helmet, and burst into laughter when asked about his name. He called himself, "Fon Spaak". "How do you know about us?," Grave inquired. "I gathered evidence," Fon retorted. "It was hidden too perfectly. If a human does it, I'm positive that irresponsibility accompanies it. My eyes are contrarily attracted to over perfection." Fon tried to leave from that place. Suddenly, an instruction from Veda entered into Grave's computer terminal. The instruction said, "Make the best use of Fon Spaak". However, Fon turned down the proposal, as his recent lost was too mortifying. Grave speculated that this young man would later become one of their comrades. 'File No.17: New Gundam' At Lagrange 1, Grave, Meister 874 and Hixar were testing Sefer Rasiel Form 5. To complete the form, 4 GN Sefers were used. Hixar, Meister 874 and 2 Haros piloted the support units. Hixar led the group; despite him having low battle performance, Meister 874 let Hixar have a go at it. The sight of Sefer Rasiel's 5th form awed the pilots, except Meister 874, who immediately asked them to move on to perform with the Bit test. The Gundam seemed to be having problems when it comes to simultaneously controlling all its bits, even despite having the GN Sefer pods for extra control. Hixar tried to cheer the team by saying that it'll be alright as long as the Sefer pods can control the bits. With that, the team concluded that better performance will come with better support pilots. They started by putting Hixar through immediate training. Hixar tried to pass, but his request was shot down immediately. Tieria was also testing the GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh, as Gundam Meister 874 watched over. Gundam Meister 874 could watch over both test at the same time because of Veda and the fact that she's technically just an information terminal. Tieria's existence was also kept secret from Grave, as his duty as a Meister was also a top secret from Veda; he's the one responsible for the Gundam Meisters' Trial System. This system was supposed to have been installed to Gundam Plutone, but it was not tested due to Chall Acustica's incompatibility with the system. Gundam Meister 874 was a candidate to run the system, but since she rejected to have an actual body, Veda, respecting her wishes, chose to find other candidates for the position. 874 didn't know why Tieria was selected; only Veda knew about this. Tieria continued with Nadleeh's combat testing. Despite showing good results, the Gundam's frame was not built for actual combat. It was meant to be a mobile suit hidden inside external components, which guise would be the one that would participate in the armed interventions. The technology behind Nadleeh could be compared to that of Plutone's escape core pod. However, the actual escape pod wasn't implemented due to its limiting combat effectiveness, which could hamper the pilot's safety even more, so an MS frame was used in its place. The "Plutone Tragedy" was also one of the factors for this decision. Speaking of Plutone, it was completely rebuilt in the Celestial Being warehouse, and a piece of 874 terminal noticed Chall looking at it with emptiness. After the Nadleeh test, Tieria returned to the Development Department and prepared for Nadleeh's armour, Gundam Virtue's, test. 874 looked back at Grave and Hixar's training, and noticed Hixar's skills to be improving faster than expected. She marveled on humanity's unpredictability. She continued to watch over the humanity, the world and the plan. 'File No.18: Gundam Virtue' The mock-up battle between Rasiel and Virtue commenced to test the Virtue Physical. However, inside the Rasiel's cockpit, Grave was thinking about other issues. The remaining 4th position that has been reserved by Veda during his scouting. Now, the Meister he was facing was one that he hadn't got any information beforehand. It made him think about the Meister before him might not have been recruited, but created by Veda. Grave then though about the existence created agents called Innovades, whose existence was only known by few in the organization. They were those who mimicked the abilities of the new breed of human, the Innovators, that Aeolia had foreseen. Until a few months ago, the set-up of the Gundam Meisters weren't given by Veda. Though, after Gundam Meister 874 refused her position and after one of senior members made the proposal, Veda finally decided to made the group of Gundam Meisters to comprise those of humans. However, by changing its decision once again, Grave felt that him searching for alternate candidates had been a waste of time. On the other hand, Grave understood Veda's intention that putting a full team of human Meisters was just irresponsible, as the organization had been protecting a century old Plan on the way. Putting an Innovade into the group would make sure to deal with traitors in the future. In addition, by possibly not informing Tieria that he's an Innovade, Veda was avoiding for the human recruitment to be compromised. Grave then prepared for battle, to test if recruiting Tieria was the way to go. During the fight, Sefer Rasiel's attacks weren't working because of Virtue's GN-Field. Grave couldn't also find an opportunity to attack when Virtue dropped its field because of Virtue's amassing firepower in between its missiles and GN Beam Cannon. Grave eventually lost his balance and was about to be hit by the Vitrue's beam blast. As Grave was about to use the bits, Hixar plunged his GN Sefer into the line of Virtue’s beam, with its particles spread out to diffuse the beam attack. The blast had been diffused, but Hixar's support unit began to explode into a ball of fire. Grave immediately left the battle and quickly rushed to Hixar's rescue. In the infirmary, Grave reported to Veda that Hixar Fermi has been healthy and okay. Grave was surprised of what really happened. As Grave thanked Dr. Moreno, Moreno admit on doing nothing and marveled about how Veda's autonomous robots recovered Hixar from serious burns. Ian commented on how lucky Hixar was. Hixar waved off the compliments and apologized to Grave about how he acted. Grave was surprised, but showed his thanks to Hixar for saving him back then. As Hixar complained about the Virtue pilot going all out, Ian confessed that the limiter of the Virute had been removed. This enraged Hixar and blamed Ian for the incident. Moreno quickly showed Hixar to the other room to calm the situation. With a serious face, Ian confronted Grave about the broken limiter on Virtue. He apologized about the accident, but also pointed out that the Virtue wasn't supposed to go full power as they had adjusted the unit beforehand. Grave immediately realized that someone sabotaged the Virtue to kill him. Ian couldn't say for sure, but reminded both of them to take good caution in the future. As Grave thought about all these things that had happened, he connected to Veda and asked if Tieria had asked about Hixar's condition. Veda responded that Tieria had inquired about Hixar several times. Grave was satisfied and approved of Tieria. It didn't matter now if Tieria wasn't human, as long as he had a human heart that worried about his comrades. Grave now have to recruit 3 Meisters, even if someone was preventing him from doing so. 'File No.19: Escaper' The man appears at the start of the scene. He who was of other personality was able to freely move while his partner sleeps. He rose up from their hiding place. Fon Spaak engaged in a battle with Delphine and Leonard in a Tieren Kyitwo in one side. Here, the origin of "Fon Spaak" is also explained. His characteristic laughter becomes his nickname that is Fon (sound) and Spaak (explosion) attached to each other. Fon Spaak faced the Tieren Kyitwo with menacing laugh, with his tongue sticking out his mouth. Leonard and Delphine was at the location to look for that glowing machine. They noticed that the enemy seemed to know their target as well. They continued to dodge the enemies' attack, as Leonard signaled Delphine to fire. Fon let his own bright red Hellion Medium to be shot down with the purpose of making the Gundams appear, but unexpectedly Delphine and Leonard retreated. At nightfall, Delphine and Leonard went to another mission wearing civilian clothes. Delphine thought about Leonard's sudden decision to retreat from the battle earlier due to sensing that the enemy was determined to be shot down. On their way, Leonard face tightned; a man whose right eye was golden appeared before the two who were moving in a big town. He was still young. Though his face was hidden behind a thick hood, only a mad smile up up the corner of his lips is shown. Deplhine questioned the young man if he was the guy from earlier, but after the hooded figure recognized Leonard as a super soldier, Delphine learned it was one of the escaped test super soldier from that incident; their target. There was one case of massive escape from the facility, but it was not known how many of the subjects survived up until now. HRL had sent special forces to confirm their existence and eliminate them from the shadows. "But having said that, you're really unlucky. It's my free time now, and my partner's not here to stop me." The young man put on a stance with knives on both hands, and Delphine also immediately drew a gun. As Delphine put Leonard to the side, the man asked why she wanted to protect him. Her child? Lover? Delphine couldn't answer. He then asked the young child, which Leonard answered, "Delphine is an important person". He continued to warn the man that Delphine could shoot, which the man replied even at distance he could aim for them if he wasn't hit. After a moment, Leonard's face started to strain in a headache. Delphine felt that the headache was caused by the target. Within this strained silence, Leonard opened his mouth. "Please. Don't make Delphine shoot you..., if she shoots and kills you, it would injure her heart." At the time, Delphine noticed that during their battles, Leonard made her not hit a fatal shot. He had an unusually high ability; he didn't fail to shoot down enemies because of his skills, but because he was deliberately avoiding her to destroy them. "Can such a wish be granted in this situation?", said the hooded man who was prepared to use his knife. Leonard said, "If you don't leave, I will wake up "he" who is inside you". "Tsk, guess I have no choice", said the man. Delphine didn't shoot the man as he walked away with his back exposed, as she was lost to the recent fact she just discovered that time. 'File No.20: Innovado' Leonard and Delphine continue with a mock battle inside the research facility. Delphine proposed the mock battle to confirm her doubts. Delphine remembered Leonard's words back then. She realized that Leonard didn't just want to defend her body, but also her heart. During the mock battle, the Kwityo managed to hit all the targets. However, this was just a mock-battle, not real fight. Delphine thought that up until now, she had faced intense fighting because the enemies were formidable. However, if it was because Leonard was holding back, sooner or later, they will get killed in combat. There were two ways to get away from this outcome; one was to quit their duty. However, Leonard might be left in the military. The other was to shoot down their targets. To do this, she has to ignore Leonard's wishes. She must find the answer as soon as possible. The scene changes to CB's side. Chall goes inside Grave's room where is reading. Chall sees Hixar who has been completely cured from being completely scorched, and jokes, "Can Veda possibly not revive people from the dead?" Because the technology of CB is advanced for hundreds of years compared to the rest of the world. "Veda is not god," Grave retorts. Grave, who has special authorization, when he read Veda's data, found that the data uploaded for Hixar is registered as "human", but having seen yesterday's accident, the guy in his best does not seem human. Innovado are produced to imitate humans, but the copying of individuals are fundamentally not practiced. Production from the gene pattern prepared beforehand is the usual method, though it is also possible to make a copy of the individual if a long time is spent. The problem is, in spite of Hixar not being a human, the fact is being concealed from the organization. The explanation might be said that he was created for observing the organization, but this is simply unimaginable. Grave felt an uncomfortable feeling lurk inside him when this patching together these incidents that happened while he was selecting the meisters. "Someone is intervening with Veda, the plan is distorted." 'File No.21: Swift Current' The person who solved the abrupt scouting orders for Gundam Meisters from Veda is Grave. He was created for this purpose. Grave inquires about the remaining meister to Veda. It gives advice as to the candidate meister for Exia, but did not give in-depth data on who the person is. Veda acknowledged this, and informed him that the truth is, the scouting and the creation of the test plan is already being done. Grave is relieved upon knowing that the Meisters' selection is progressing. However, on the other hand, he can't put his finger on it, but he strongly felt a serious problem advancing in the darkness. And then, Grave receives a new mission from Veda. "Eliminate Gundam eye-witnesses, and people who are knowledgeable on the organization's existence". The number one on the list that Veda presented is Fon Spaak. Then second are two Tieren Kyitwo pilots. It became evident that the location of the 2 targets is HRL. Grave passes a cipher communication to the target using the network. Several days later, they meet at Grave's designated location. Kyitwo confronts Rasiel. It seems that the unavoidable battle is not an ordinary battle. "This is how I feel." Leonard speaks with Delphine. 'File No.22: Betrayer' After Grave is handed down the duty of disposing of the Gundam eyewitnesses, he secludes himself in his room and links to Veda immediately after. He receives the news that “Soran Ibrahim”, who witnessed the GN-000 0 Gundam’s armed intervention testing, is to be left alone. According to the Meisters’ counsel at that time, “The possibility of him spreading information is low, and the possibility of him being a man of talent for the organization is high”, and because of this reason, “Soran Ibrahim” is to be left alive. This same assessment is handed down regarding Fon Spaak. However, one of them (Soran) is to be left alive, but the other one (Fon) is to be disposed of. Grave as of the moment doesn’t have the means of knowing, he doesn’t know that “something” influences this decision. At this time, Chall knocked on his door, and went in for a visit. Previously, Grave had summoned Chall. He tells her, “I will go to battle, but I have no plans of disposing of anyone”. He furthermore tells to the surprised Chall, “There is no danger posed by them due to combat that is proven. I will withdraw from the obliteration orders from Veda.” Chall worriedly said, “Oh, will you, for your own sake, take on such a distress?” And to that Grave replied, “This is for my own belief”. After a moment of silence, Chall throws her deep sentiments to him. “Please return alive. A gentle person is not suited for combat. Gentleness is what kills a person. …that’s what everyone says.” “I promise. I will certainly return alive.”Grave then furthermore conveys the existence of Fon Spaak to Chall, and she recommended him as a member of the support group that she is building. In a certain desert, Grave fights with a Tieren Kyitwo. Grave, who is a combat-type Innovade, destroys the drive of the Tieren Kyitwo in just a second after the Rasiel begins to move, and ends the combat. Up to when he was returning to the base, Grave requested for a detailed analysis of the data of the combat, and he protests against the disposal orders. “If the action is validated after retreat, worrying that the spread of the news to a wide area is not necessary, the enemy becoming an armed threat does not exist.” Grave returned to the base, and just as he has changed to civilian clothes, the conclusion of Veda came out. “The cancellation of the disposal instruction.”In Grave’s face can be seen a sight of relief, but in contrast, Hixar arrives with a surprising behavior. Hixar fires one shot with his gun, and again shoots Grave. The first landed on his leg, and again on his leg, and then on his back, and lastly on his torso. “Uh, wha… what…” Hixar says as he panics. Hixar himself did not understand why he was shooting his close friend. Grave mustered to the last of his strength… “I’m s… sorry, Hixar…” However this weak voice did not reach the panicked Hixar. That very day, Grave was marked as “deletion” in Veda’s meisters list. And then Hixar’s record is re-registered from “human” to “essentially ideal Innovade." However, this is only seen in the high level access. In the general level access, Hixar is also marked as “deletion." In fact, when Grave died in front of his eyes, Hixar had also died. 'File No.23: Gundam 874' The first person who perceived that Grave has been shot by Hixar was Gundam Meister 874. Grave had already gone into cardiac arrest, and beside him Hixar sits down and stares out into empty space. Meister 874 understood many things at that moment. A terrible thing is trying to awaken. "An enemy… one from the inside…" Suddenly, Meister 874 is reflected in the monitor inside Ian’s room. Just at that time, Moreno, who was Ian’s old friend, also went into his room. Meister 874 requested something from each of them. She told Moreno about the place where Grave has fallen, and Moreno instantly acted. Then she requested from Ian the construction of "Gundam 874". The individual parts of the machine were completed, but it is not yet assembled and the tuning may take many months, says Ian to 874’s request. "Please do it as fast as you can. If possible, have it by tomorrow." Now Ian asked about the problem of the solar furnace, and 874 said to him to use the solar furnace of Gundam Rasiel. With these words, Ian understood the thing about Moreno going to the place where Grave is. "Another thing, how about your body?". "That’s fine too. I have resolved it now." When Meister 874 replied this, Ian thought he saw a little distress in her facial expression. At the same time Ian was assembling Gundam 874, Meister 874, in data form, appeared in Hixar’s private room. To unlock data which was protected by an unbreakable quantum password she used the word, "FRIEND" which was reminded to her upon thinking of Hixar. Inside were a large amount of pictures of women, and Hixar’s diary. Written inside the diary was an unexpected fact. "I, might not be human. "He bore serious wounds during the test of Virtue Physical Type, and he had “Memories when he died”, but he still lives. In addition to that, he had unbelievable body health. And from here, there is one answer that is thought of. Hixar’s memory was copied to a same newly manufactured body. "I am scared. I can’t speak of these things to anybody." "I really can’t speak of it," he wrote many times. Hixar understood that he was an abnormal "thing" in the organization. And yet, he couldn’t decide to "confess". He did not expect that this lapse of judgment would cause Grave’s death. Furthermore, at the same time. Meister 874 appeared in Agent 887’s room. 887 welcomed 874 with a smiling face, “Siiister!” Meister 874 is like an elder sister to 887, and is also a person who could be called her mother who had given her life.874 told to 887, “I would like to borrow your body.”In surprise, 887 did not say a word, so 874 continued. “It is necessary for me to have a body in order to pilot a mobile suit. I can’t promise to return it, but please lend it to me. All of your personal data will be temporarily kept in Veda. If I damage the borrowed body, or if I disappear, I propose to give you a new one.” “Haaa…”The sound of Agent 887’s heart break – it was a sorrowful shout that denied all worlds. Meister 874 felt that she had dealt her the death sentence. Though she was sad, Meister 874 could not cry nor shout. A few hours later.Ian asked Meister 874 about the name “Development Code Gundam 874”. The Gundam, except for one part, is usually named by Veda based on function and purpose. The names are usually taken from myths and legends. “Gundam… Artemie…” 874 replied in an instant. The machine’s silhouette resembles a bee. Artemis is popularly the Goddess of the Moon, is symbolized by a bee that gives good harvest, and furthermore, a bee draws an 8 in its flight trajectory. It is suitable to the boarding of 874’s spirit and 887’s body .“Where is the enemy?” Ian asks. 874 answers, “If I sortie, it will appear soon.” Meister 874 was confident. If it is assumed that the enemy is an insider, she knew that she would be the next one attacked after Grave’s elimination. And, because only an accident from combat is the means that Meister 874 can be most effectively eliminated. “The place is here. The enemy is on the inside.” 'File No.24: Base Sequence 0026' Leonard and Delfina’s personal objective changed into finding a comrade in CB, Grave. And then, at around the time Leonard and the rest started to face their new objective, there were a few changes in CB. At that very same day, Tieria abruptly received a mission: There were additional tests to Virtue Physical to be done. At that same time, Ian and the rest were prohibited from entering the hangar where only Exia, Dynames, and Kyrios are present. Meister 874 exited into space using Gundam Artemie. “It’s here…”, she says. Two machines came from the hangar. There is no corresponding machine like that in Veda. It was created in absolute secrecy. Particle beams attacked Artemie. Meister 874 activates the trial field. The retina pattern of Meister 874 is read into the machine, and the message arrives in Veda through quantum communication. And then, the enemy machine froze. This is the reason 874 sortied in the Gundam Artemie. But after a while, her Trial field was canceled. This is because Tieria used the Trial Field. The Trial Field, which was created in order to prevent betrayal, can be used by only a restricted set of Meisters. Furthermore, it is set up so that it cannot be used simultaneously by two people. Because Tieria, who has a superior authority to armed intervention Meister 874, used the Trial Field, the Trial Field of Gundam Artemie was negated. “Who are you?” “Beside Pain” Through quantum communication, an image of a young man with the same base pattern of Ribbons, a man with green hair, came into view. “By the way, my registration number in Veda is 08368-SA846,” Beside continued to communicate to her. “You… what did you do to Grave!” Enraged, Meister 874 shot 4 bits while thrusting towards the enemy. In front of her, one MS came into view after releasing its optical camouflage. “A machine that succeeds from the line of 0 Gundam: The 1 Gundam. A Gundam developed from Veda for the use of Innovades.” 1 Gundam’s rifle shoots through Gundam Artemie. In desperation, 874 prepares to use her rifle. 'File No.25: Friend' Chall was crushed by sadness upon learning of Grave’s “record erasure”. From Chall’s personal computer terminal, data on “Fon Spaak,” who Grave was proposing to scout, was sent to Veda. Seeing that, Chall made the best use of what Grave had left behind for her. She decided to make Fon Spaak a comrade and continue moving forward. Elsewhere, in the void of space, the battle between Beside Pain in 1 Gundam along with his support units and Meister 874 in Gundam Artemie continued. But, in a three-on-one battle, Artemie was accumulating damage bit by bit. 847’s cockpit was struck with a beam, when 874 resolved to “hit” as well, a GN Beam Shield protected 874 from the beam aimed at her. Gundam Rasiel had forced its way through the fray. Rasiel was being piloted by a “revived” Grave. Realizing that Grave was “not human,” Moreno treated him swiftly, along with support from Ian. Grave’s brainwaves had already stopped, but after a short time he was revived. But, because the bullet Grave was shot with had been laced with cell-destroying nanomachines, Grave could only stay alive for about 30 minutes. Using that time, Grave decided to sortie in Gundam Rasiel’s second form using a condenser to help 874.“Doctor, Ian. I’m grateful to both of you.I would have died after a few minutes. But before that happened, I was granted a reprieve to complete my final duty. Compared to my entire life up until now, these fleeting minutes are most precious.” Ian and Moreno saw Grave off as he thanked them simply with a big nod.Seeing Rasiel, Beside was thrown into chaos. Grave advocated that he stop what he was doing.“Someone who escaped death has….!” Beside rejected the recommendation. Before Beside, Rasiel quickly discarded it’s weapons, and lowered the machine onto an asteroid. Grave was trying to provoke him.Graves actions made Beside completely lose his composure. The fundamental characteristic of Beside’s personality was that he “loathed his plans going awry.” Because a course of action had been established, but Grave, who should have been eliminated, was still hanging around, everything was screwed up.Taken in by Rasiel’s provocation, Beside drew near.In order to conserve particles, Grave waited until the last moment to draw his beam saber.In the instant the two Gundams came into contact, Beside’s special ability was put into effect. The ability was that Beside’s restricted/limited personal data can be forced upon and overwrite any Innovade linked with Veda.But, because Grave had his “record erased,” and was released from his Veda link, this technique was useless. Grave tore 1 Gundam to pieces. Beside quickly transferred all of his personal data to one of the Innovades piloting his support units with the same base pattern. But, the cockpit was destroyed mid-transfer, and the data that made Beside an individual was mostly lost, and disappeared. 20 minutes had elapsed since Gundam Rasiel sortied. Grave had less than 5 minutes of particles left. In the end, Grave sent a voice-only transmission to Hixar. Hixar was lying on the bed in his room, his eyes were not focused on anything. Grave spoke, intentionally not naming himself. He reported the progress of the battle in a business-like manner. He let emotion slip into the last words. “So… Stand up and live”. Then, these last words revived Hixar, and it was determined that he would work for the plan. Rasiel, having exhausted all of its particles, and Grave, having finished all his duties, quietly began a journey into the abyss. A record of a civil war from Veda showed that Grave was confirmed dead and that all of his actions shall be overlooked. Upon being equipped with an anti-treachery explosive, Hixar became a private Veda agent. As for Meister 874, under the saboteur to Aeolia’s plan, she caused the conflict of her own accord, but no evidence was found. Taking responsibility for the civil war, she was sealed into a restricted-function terminal and assigned to Fereshte. Beside Pain’s sub-body had a new personality written to it, and became an observation Innovade. 'Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Special Edition' 'File No.S01 Gundam Astraea Type F' The special edition of Gundam 00P takes place where Gundam 00F left off. The chapter takes place after Gundam 00V Chapter 6 "GN Hammer", Fon Spaak piloting Gundam Astraea Type F went to Lagrange Point L2 saying that there's "something" there. He come across Bring Stability in the GNZ-005 Garazzo and Hiling Care in the GNZ-003 Gadessa. Fon Spaak badly beats both Bring and Hiling in battle. After Ribbons seized Veda, Hanayo intentionally blocked the data upload, and news is not being sent to Ribbons. The "something" Fon mentions is CBS Celestial Being. Fon was able to restart the main Veda terminal, but the data could not be restored to its original state. However, the data gathered in Ribbon's Veda was upgraded. 'File No.S02 1.5 Gundam' After the battle with Fon Spaak (Gundam 00I Chapter 11) Beside Pain remodels the 1 Gundam into the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam in a concealed factory in the orbital elevator. Hixar knew where to find Beside from the information VEDA sent. Then Hixar destroyed the data entry of Beside, which explains why in Gundam 00I Chapter 11 Beside was being recognized by VEDA as a different existence. Beside piloting 1.5 Gundam destroys some GN-XIII units and started a battle with Hixar Fermi piloting GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. Beside uses the Alvaaron Cannon which has a limit of one pseudo GN Drive to take down Gundam Rasiel. With the help of Hayana piloting GNR-000 GN Sefer. Hixar denied the support of Hanaya, as he wanted to settle this personal matter alone. He makes an effort to get close to Beside and engage it with his beam saber. Beside defeats Hixar and pulls him out of his cockpit. Beside holds him down, takes out a gun, and the chapter ends there. 'File No.S03 Red Avalanche' Hanayo detected an odd energy stream flowing from a lunar base on the moon. Hanayo advices Fon that there is a big chance that it's a trap for him, but Fon says, "I will go to confirm if it's a trap" and sorties in the GNY-001F/HS-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F'. Two GNMA-Y0001 Empruss mass production types piloted by Devine Nova clones that were protecting the lunar base attacks Fon Spaak. Fon shakes free from the enemy, and the Avalanche Astraea F Dash entered into the moon base. But not soon after, there was a huge energy reaction that appeared from the moon base. The moon base explodes. "I can stand a few seconds of the explosion," and Fon pushes on in the explosion. The two Empruss waiting outside were completely destroyed by the Avalanche Astraea F Dash. A few hours later, the Avalanche Astrea F Dash safely returned. Hanayo asks Fon, "Why did you go even if you knew it was a trap?". Fon replies, "Because it was a trap set for me. In short, it was something made so that I won't get bored. I couldn't not answer the invitation." Hanayo could not understand why Fon was laughing, but she pitied the enemies who tried to trap him. 'File No.S04 Sword Weapon' This chapter starts from chapter 10 of Gundam 00P season 1, Ruido Resonance piloting the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea and Chall Acustica piloting GNY-004 Gundam Plutone test out the GN Sword, Prototype GN Long Blade, and GN Short Blade that will be the main weapons for the GN-001 Gundam Exia. This chapter also show the CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark. 'File No.S05 Type Dark' Taking from the same idea of Beside Pain, he wanted to mass produce CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam and have Innovades act as Gundam Meisters to conduct armed interventions. Ribbons Almark imagined all of his Innovators comrades had survived. While Ribbons piloted the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon his Innovator comrades would pilot CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark units and each one acting as commander of the Gaga Forces. During his imagination scene Ribbons was still completing the twin drive system for the Reborns Gundam and there was no free space in the factory to initiate the mass production of the 1.5 Gundam Type Dark. Mobile Units Celestial Being *GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea **GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F ***GNY-001F/HS-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' (SE) *GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud **GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F *GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool *GNY-004 Gundam Plutone *GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie *GNR-000 GN Sefer *GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical Innovators/Innovades *CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon (SE) **CB-001 1 Gundam ***CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam (SE) ***CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark (SE) *CBY-077 GN Cannon *GNZ-003 Gadessa (SE) *GNZ-004 Gaga (SE) *GNZ-005 Garazzo (SE) *GNMA-Y0001 Empruss (SE) Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations *VMS-15 Union Realdo AEU *AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum **AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium **AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium *AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7 HRL *MSER-04 Anf *MSJ-04 Fanton **MSJ-04T Fanton Commander Type *MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type *MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo Picture Gallery Gundam 00P Gundam Astraea.jpg|Gundam 00P - Volume. 1 - Cover Gundam 00P Gundam Plutone.jpg|Gundam 00P - Volume. 2 - Cover Gundam 00P Gundam Sefer Rasiel.jpg|Gundam 00P - Volume. 3 - Cover 4547014259_2429990e11_b.jpg|Gundam 00P largeanimepaperscansmobc.jpg|File No.01: Gundam Astraea asd2345gfr4.png|File No.02:Gundam Meister 874 Chapter3.png|File No.03:Astraea Weapons Crises.png|File No.04: Gundam Plutone 00pmeister.jpg|File No.05: Crisis of Krung Thep moe 32716 gundam gundam_00 gundam_00p ian_vashti joyce_b._moreno male uon_taraku.jpg|File No.06: Ground Battle Mar4556.png|File No.08: Joyce Moreno moe 32718 chall_acustica gundam gundam_00 gundam_00p ian_vashti marlene_vlady ruido_resonance uon_taraku.jpg|File No.09: Birth and Death R+M.png|File No.10: Chall Acustica Part 1 00pdeath.jpg|File No.10: Chall Acustica Part 2 cha11pt343.png|File No.11: Prologue 00pmeister2.jpg|File No.12: Grave Violento largeanimepaperscansmob.jpg|File No.13: Intelligence Agency c14sdfasd.jpg|File No.14: Sefer Rasiel 00phml.jpg|File No.15: Sefer Rasiel (2) 00pfon.jpg|File No.16: AEU Assault ch17dfgs.jpg|File No.17: New Gundam ch18ghhjkg6.jpg|File No.18: Gundam Virtue ch19jkio.jpg|File No.19: Escaper ch20fghj.jpg|File No.20: Innovado ch21hoas.jpg|File No.21: Swift Current Hixar & Grave.jpg|File No.22: Betrayer ch23djks.jpg|File No.23: Gundam 874 BesidePain.png|File No.24: Base Sequence 0026 ch25sdfs.png|File No.25: Friend 1272125479951.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition 01 1274891225023.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition 02 1277439983251.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition 3 swodweapon.png|Gundam 00P Special Edition 4 FILENOS05 - Type Dark.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition 5 Notes References External Links *Official 00P Site (Japanese) *00P on MAHQ *00P on Wikipedia *00P on mike-s-6.live journal Category:Anno Domini Category:Series